Trapped at the Castle: a picture show
by Cececat
Summary: Here's the script for an adaption of my fanfic 'It's All Over'. It's pretty different from what it's based once you get to the main story. The prologue and epilogue are actual scenes from IAO. This is the version I'm trying to get local shadowcasts to read. That's one reason I'm posting it. I also think random people will be entertained by it, of course. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. This script, however, is (c) Cececat/ML.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a movie script adaption of my fanfic _It's All Over_. I'm posting it partially because I want it to be easy for the 'actors' and such to view. Giving them a link is simpler than handing out papers. I'm planning to recruit various people from the local casts and a few people from my school's Sci-Fi club. Brad and Janet will probably be played by non-fans, if I can manage.  
**

* * *

Characters (those with names in **bold** have their own story arcs):

Brad Majors (lead) – a respectable, organized stockbroker. He doesn't like breaking rules. He's panicked by the fact he misses work on Monday and Tuesday. Though soon his affections for Columbia overshadow this. Eventually he decides he loves Columbia and gives her the engagement ring.

 **Janet Weiss** (lead) – was a good-girl who followed rules without question. Now she's questioning the rules… and her sexuality, after seeing Columbia getting dressed. She basically hooks up with Magenta (meaning ends up in a relationship of some kind with Magenta) and gives Brad the ring back.

 **Columbia** (lead) – a rebel who soon switches places with Janet temperament-wise. She retires from her life as a groupie and decides to become Brad's sweet, 'innocent' wife. Somehow she's the ingénue.

Rocky (lead) – starts out a very strong idiot, becomes clever with the help of books. He decides to kill his Master and convinces the others to help. Sort of a minor villain.

Frank (minor) – he's the main antagonist who is only onscreen in the prologue and epilogue. Though he's implied to be watching all the time and is often spoken of. In some ways he controls things and is like a small-scale "Big Brother is Watching" sort of thing.

Magenta (minor) – a quiet, brooding young woman whose brother was killed by a laser gun exploding the castle/ship's FTL technology. She's sickened by this and has trouble moving on. Eventually Janet and Magenta become very close friends, thanks to the former helping the latter.

Dr. Scott (minor) – Operation Paperclip recruit. Provides some comic relief by wearing plaid trousers against his will. Also helps with any/all science stuff and is called 'Scotty' by some people who don't like him.

* * *

 **Prologue** :

[ _Brad, Janet, Rocky, Frank, Columbia, and Scotty are dancing Wild & Untamed. Then there is a dreadful scream somewhere and the music/everything stops. Brief, dreadful pause_]

Frank: Columbia! Go see what that noise was!

[C _olumbia leaves the room shakily_ ]

Brad: It's November. It's not the 5th, is it?

Janet: Hmm?

Brad: Somebody tried to blow up Britain's parliament on the 5th. Remember, remember the fifth of November…

[ _Frank rolls his eyes, Dr. Scott is not paying attention, and Rocky is confused_ ]

Janet: Oh. Guy called fox day, or something… right?

Brad: Yes, that's it. That bang came from somewhere below us. That guy named Guy Fawkes tried to blow up parliament by filling the basement with corn flour… I think. Corn powder, treason and plot... or so I thought. Bubbling toads and witches.

[ _Dr. Scott snaps out of his daze and then wheels himself over to Frank, who is pissed off_ ]

Scotty: Vhat should ve now?

Frank: I've not the _slightest_ idea. Perhaps _kill_ whoever interrupted my show? It was dreadfully rude of them.

[ _Suddenly, very frightened Columbia returns to the room. Everyone's attention is on this shaky, scared young woman_ ]

Scotty: Vhat vas it?

Columbia: Well… I'm not an expert on your technology… Magenta was much too upset to really explain… but I think a laser gun backfired and blew up part of the boiler room. And this giant engine thing appears to be broken somehow… and he's dead. Riff Raff is dead.

Frank: Really? Are you sure?

Columbia: Nobody can survive… _that._ It's so horrible _._

 _Frank: What?_

Columbia: Go see for yourself.

 _[He almost leaves… but doesn't._ ]

Frank: Columbia! Show our guests to their rooms. It's time they sleep, though not with someone. They're all so tired – poor babies!

[ _Fade to Black. Opening Credits sequence plays_ ]

* * *

Scene 1 ( _Magenta's Bedroom_ ):

[The next morning. Janet has woken up in what seems to be Magenta's room. For some reason nobody else is there. She sits up, looks around. Then she hears crying. She gets up and wanders around for a while. Eventually she finds Magenta curled up]

[After noticing Janet, Magenta sits up and tries to stop crying. Then she gets up and brushes of her clothes. Smiling a forced smile she]

Magenta: What is it?

Janet: I… what's wrong?

Magenta: Nothing.

Janet [narrating]: Something was very wrong with Magenta. I couldn't really remember the events of the previous night so I wasn't sure what. Though, embarrassingly, I didn't really care about Magenta. That was wrong of me. My Mother always said to be accepting when it came to this sort of thing. Strangers were treated with contempt by others and kindly by Mother. Always being kind and caring and goodly to everyone would reflect well on one's family. That's what I was supposed to be - a good member of the family. But _what_ family? The traumatizing past day or so had made me see these strange people as a sort of new family. Extremely stressful situations do that, I've heard. I'd suffered along with five other people at the hand of that crazy doctor and, by surviving with them, felt like one of them. How odd it all was! Yet it also seemed so right. For some reason I liked Magenta in a funny sort of way. Even Frankie seemed to matter to me. Perhaps being Brad's cute little fiancée wasn't what I wanted. I secretly wanted to be one of _them_.

Scene 1, part 2 ( _Spare Bedroom_ )

[Brad wakes up in an odd room. Columbia is curled up on the bed next to him, which seems to panic him. Columbia stands up and awkwardly turns on a lamp, making things much brighter. Brad wakes up.]

Columbia: Shh! Don't scream or anything. He can probably hear us. If he wakes up, he'll get upset. It looks like we were getting all close, I'm sorry. You know he hates people cheating on him, even though that's what he does to them all the time. Surely you noticed that last night when he freaked out about that creature and Miss Weiss. Please don't shout at me out! I won't hurt you, Mister Majors, or anything like _he_ might….

[Brad puts on his glasses and calms down a bit]

Brad: Oh, it's you. Why are you here?

Columbia: Well, my room was getting a bit overcrowded. Janet stole my bed by accident. Don't worry about all that, though…

Brad: Er, Miss – what's your name, again?

Columbia: It's Columbia. Ya know, like the picture company. Though that's not my actual name.

Brad: Oh. Right. Where's Janet? I can't believe I've lost track of her again.

Columbia: She's in my room still and she's okay. Magenta's looking after her, I think… why does it matter?

Brad: I'm supposed to be looking after her. It's my job. I'm the man and therefore 'dominant' half of our relationship. My role is to tell her it's 'alright' when she's scared. Once we're married – she's my fiancée, as you might've seen – I'll spend even more time.

[He puts his arm around Columbia and holds onto her without really noticing. Then, he does notice]

Brad: I'm sorry. With Janet not here, I-

Columbia: It's fine, kiddo.

[Now they're just sitting there on the bed. Brad is holding onto her the way a child holds on to a teddy bear. He needs to guard her, as if she's Janet]

Columbia [narrating]: Though I loved Frankie, I knew he wasn't very nice to most people. Last night I'd properly realized how terrible he was. He'd killed Eddie! That kid was so harmless – sweet, even! I didn't really understand why he was so into this 'protecting the girl' thing. Him holding me like that was awfully romantic. Though I _also_ didn't attempt to move away and happened to be quiet grateful. This near-stranger named Brad was very kind. Much kinder than most men I'd gotten that near to – and there were many. Not that I'm a slut or something. Anyway, even Eddie had been rough in a way. But Brad was like a teddy bear or pillow or something. How adorable. That's what Eddie had sort of been. Except Eddie was messier and prone to getting intoxicated. Brad didn't seem like that kinda boy. By then I wanted to go 'home' – wherever that was. I wanted to leave the behind castle and go live with people like Mr. Majors and be _happier_.

* * *

 **Please Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. This script, however, is (c) Cececat/ML.**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the first group of scenes. Though it's a movie script I've still divided it into three acts. It's also a very strange work-in-progress that's hard to post before complete...**

* * *

 **Scene 1 ( _Magenta's Bedroom_ )**:

[The next morning. Janet has woken up in what seems to be Magenta's room. For some reason nobody else is there. She sits up, looks around. Then she hears crying. She gets up and wanders around for a while. Eventually she finds Magenta curled up]

[After noticing Janet, Magenta sits up and tries to stop crying. Then she gets up and brushes of her clothes. Smiling a forced smile she]

Magenta: What is it?

Janet: I… what's wrong?

Magenta: Nothing.

Janet [narrating]: Something was very wrong with Magenta. I couldn't really remember the events of the previous night so I wasn't sure what. Though, embarrassingly, I didn't really care about Magenta. That was wrong of me. My Mother always said to be accepting when it came to this sort of thing. Strangers were treated with contempt by others and kindly by Mother. Always being kind and caring and goodly to everyone would reflect well on one's family. That's what I was supposed to be - a good member of the family. But _what_ family? The traumatizing past day or so had made me see these strange people as a sort of new family. Extremely stressful situations do that, I've heard. I'd suffered along with five other people at the hand of that crazy doctor and, by surviving with them, felt like one of them. How odd it all was! Yet it also seemed so right. For some reason I liked Magenta in a funny sort of way. Even Frankie seemed to matter to me. Perhaps being Brad's cute little fiancée wasn't what I wanted. I secretly wanted to be one of _them_.

* * *

 **Scene 2 ( _Spare Bedroom_ ):**

[Brad wakes up in an odd room. Columbia is curled up on the bed next to him, which seems to panic him. Columbia stands up and awkwardly turns on a lamp, making things much brighter. Brad wakes up.]

Columbia: Shh! Don't scream or anything. He can probably hear us. If he wakes up, he'll get upset. It looks like we were getting all close, I'm sorry. You know he hates people cheating on him, even though that's what he does to them all the time. Surely you noticed that last night when he freaked out about that creature and Miss Weiss. Please don't shout at me out! I won't hurt you, Mister Majors, or anything like _he_ might….

[Brad puts on his glasses and calms down a bit]

Brad: Oh, it's you. Why are you here?

Columbia: Well, my room was getting a bit overcrowded. Janet stole my bed by accident. Don't worry about all that, though…

Brad: Er, Miss – what's your name, again?

Columbia: It's Columbia. Ya know, like the picture company. Though that's not my actual name.

Brad: Oh. Right. Where's Janet? I can't believe I've lost track of her again.

Columbia: She's in my room still and she's okay. Magenta's looking after her, I think… why does it matter?

Brad: I'm supposed to be looking after her. It's my job. I'm the man and therefore 'dominant' half of our relationship. My role is to tell her it's 'alright' when she's scared. Once we're married – she's my fiancée, as you might've seen – I'll spend even more time.

[He puts his arm around Columbia and holds onto her without really noticing. Then, he does notice]

Brad: I'm sorry. With Janet not here, I-

Columbia: It's fine, kiddo.

[Now they're just sitting there on the bed. Brad is holding onto her the way a child holds on to a teddy bear. He needs to guard her, as if she's Janet]

Columbia [narrating]: Though I loved Frankie, I knew he wasn't very nice to most people. Last night I'd properly realized how terrible he was. He'd killed Eddie! That kid was so harmless – sweet, even! I didn't really understand why he was so into this 'protecting the girl' thing. Him holding me like that was awfully romantic. Though I _also_ didn't attempt to move away and happened to be quiet grateful. This near-stranger named Brad was very kind. Much kinder than most men I'd gotten that near to – and there were many. Not that I'm a slut or something. Anyway, even Eddie had been rough in a way. But Brad was like a teddy bear or pillow or something. How adorable. That's what Eddie had sort of been. Except Eddie was messier and prone to getting intoxicated. Brad didn't seem like that kinda boy. By then I wanted to go 'home' – wherever that was. I wanted to leave the behind castle and go live with people like Mr. Majors and be _happier_.

* * *

 **Scene 3 ( _Hallway_ ):**

[Rocky is wandering aimlessly. At least he's wearing more clothes than in the movie. Soon he sees Janet and forgets whatever he was doing]

Rocky: Janet!

Janet: Hello Rocky. What are you doing out here?

Rocky: Looking for Dr. Scott. Master asked for and I scratch arm.

Janet: Sweetie, he's not that sort of doctor. No, he just went to college for many years.

Rocky: "College?"

Janet: That's a kind of school.

Rocky: Want school, too.

Janet [narrating]: There probably wasn't a school in the entire world, I knew, that would accept Rocky Horror as a student. He was a blonde, tan, muscleman who happened to resemble Boris Karloff's most famous character in far too many ways. That would be impossible to explain to any sensible person. Anyway, he wasn't even able to read at that point. Yet I really pitied him. Every sentient being deserved an education. Mother would've agreed with such a thought.

Janet: Well... _I_ can teach you things, if you'd like. Books. I've never been good at science, like Brad is, so I can't teach that. But I'm very good at reading and things," Janet said thoughtfully.

She'd always been good with books. That's one area where she was relatively independent. It wasn't like books really had opinions. They couldn't really tell you what to do or anything. And all of it was just a made up story.

Rocky: Janet teach?

Janet: Janet will teach you all she can. But we've got to get breakfast.

Rocky: _How_ teach?

Janet: I don't really know... has the castle got a library? Reading is the first step to a proper education. First, as I said, we'll go make breakfast.

Rocky: I go with you?

Janet: If you'd like.

* * *

 **Scene 4 ( _Kitchen_ ): **

[Magenta is there, looking annoyed. She's also cooking waffles and singing in Quenya/Elven or something weird. Janet approaches her and Rocky hovers in the door]

Magenta: What do you want?

Janet: We were going to make breakfast. It seems you've beaten us to it…

[Magenta then ignores Janet, and eventually the latter goes away]

* * *

 **Scene 5 ( _Spare Bedroom_** ):

[Brad and Columbia are still sitting in the bed together. Columbia is happy and Brad likes 'looking after' Columbia. They're talking about something (improvise)]

Columbia: You know what I just noticed? We're still wearing Pajamas!

Brad: Yes, I'd forgotten to mention it. What ever happened to my proper clothes?

Columbia: I'm not sure...

Brad: Oh. You know, Janet always knows where people's clothes are. She's very organized and therefore will make a good housewife.

Columbia: Really? That's nice.

Brad: It _is_.

[Awkward silence. Then, Columbia gets out of the bed].

Columbia: We've got this wonderful closet full of all sorts of clothes Frankie collected over the years. Would you like to go look through it all? There we can find something for Janet, too, and then maybe find Janet herself.

Brad: Right.

 **Scene** **6 ( _Library_ ): **

[Janet is pacing 'round the room, while Rocky is silently standing there.]

Janet: So… I've never taught anyone to read before. Or taught anyone anything, actually. Let's hope you've got memories from Eddie left over. I

Rocky: Let's hope.

[Janet looks through the shelves. Then she finds a book.

Rocky: I got Eddie memories, I think. This says "Frankenstein, or, the Modern Prometheus" by Mary Shelley.

Janet: Lovely! Now, try reading the first few chapters of that. I'm going to find some better clothes to wear. This outfit isn't sensible.

[She leaves. He opens up the book and reads aloud, having some trouble with big words at first.]

Rocky: _St. Pet-erhsburg-ha, Deck. 11th, 17-line. To Mrs. Say-veel, Englend_

 _You will re-jo-ice to hear that no diss-aster has accompan-eed the comm-enss-ment of an ent'rprise which you have regard'd with such evil for-bod-in's. I arrived here yest'day, and my first task is to assure my dear sister of my wel-far and increasing confidence in the success of my undertakin._

 _I am already far north of London, and as I walk in the streets of Petersburg-h, I feel a cold northen breeze play upon my cheeks, which braces my nerves and fills me with delight. Do you understand this feeling?_ No, Mary. I never traveled.

* * *

 **Day 1. Final Scene (Magenta's Bedroom)** :

[Columbia is getting dressed in the room while Magenta is reading a book and smoking a cigarette (fake out-of-universe). Janet stops at the doorway and just stares at Columbia, in a nice way. Magenta notices what Janet is staring at, and is amused. She moves closer to Janet and startles her.]

Magenta [quietly]: Do you like that?

Janet: I'm not a… female homosexual! I swear.

Magenta: You know what the one and only _sensible_ rule of the Master's household is?

Janet: What?

Magenta: _No_ labels. Do not say gay, lesbian, or any related words in your stupid Earthling tongue… or synonyms of those words. Putting people in categories isn't nice, though neither are Earthlings. Anyone can fuck anyone and there isn't going to be any commentary on it unless someone is hurt. That's how my planet is superior to yours. You foolish Earthlings are still stuck with all those rules.

Janet: …Sorry

Magenta: _Don't_ make that mistake again. Hearing about Earth's foolish ideas makes me think about how far from home I still am.

[Columbia finally notices them standing in the doorway]

Columbia: Oh! I was just changing into something prettier for dinner.

Magenta: Janet noticed.

[Columbia takes a moment to get it. By then, Magenta is gone].

Janet: Thanks, er, for letting me borrow your clothes earlier today. That's why I'm here now, to say thanks…

Columbia: You're welcome. I'll do nearly anything for my friends, kiddo.

Janet: Am I a friend of yours, then?

Columbia: Yeah... I think. We might as well be friends. That is... I was in the same situation as you once. Except I only had Magenta to talk to then.

Janet: What do you mean, 'in the same situation'?

Columbia: Charmed by Frank when we first met him... and then he decided that we belonged to him," the girl explained with a shrug.

Janet: Is that what he's doing? Maybe we should... get to know each other better. You're a nice girl, Columbia, and you seem like a good ally to have around here.

[Enter, Brad]

Brad: Er, Frank says it's time for dinner.

* * *

 **Please Review?  
**


End file.
